His angel of death
by asma raya
Summary: this my first fic about my favorite couple hirumamo. this fic is off the american football theme. hope you enjoy reading.


Made by: Asma Raya

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21. BECAUSE if I did Hiruma and Anezaki would be a couple. hhhhhhhhhhh :p

This story it's somehow a little out of the American football theme. It came to me from nowhere but I like it. And I hope you do sow. then let's begging.

SORRY for the vocabulary and the grammatical mistake

From the first lock Anezaki Mamori was a normal woman. Maybe not with her red hair and beautiful blue eyes, her shaped body who make a lot of men drawls like crazy and her breath taking smile who warm you from the inside. She locked fragile like she was easily breakable if anything happened to her. But all this was just a front to who she really is.

The real Mamori Anezaki is the head of the prestigious Anezaki clan. She became the head of the clan at the age of seventeen when her father died. She is very strong, sharp, quick, intelligent, flexible, wise, ruthless, kind, and loyal. She could handle a fight and win easily because of her knowledge in the field of strategy and armory. Even if she was good in handling a gun. She was excellent in hand to hand combat. In a word she was one of the strongest persons in the world. And with that she made the Anezaki clan one of the most strong and respected clans in Japan. And for that people give her the nickname of "Queen".

This was a ordinary day at the Anezaki residence. Mamori was In her office reviewing some papers of the company (yes, she is the director of the Anezaki company) who also is a front for their real work in the Black Rose organization. The organization was created by three of the oldest families in Japan, the Anezaki family, the Kongo family and the Hiruma family and this organization was created to help the government in dealing with suspicious issues who didn't get along with the law like assassination and blackmailing. The head of the Kongo's family was Kongo Agon. The rumors said that Agon killed his brother Unsui for the position of head of the clan. Agon was a notorious person with bad hobbits and worst personality. He was arrogant and he didn't think of anything but himself. He treats people as trash. He also likes to flirt with pretty women. All this made his clan sink little by little. But because of his awful personality he accused the Hiruma clan for his incompetence. Saying that Hiruma Yoichi was jealous of him and used money and blackmails to have all the jobs from the government. But all this were lies to explain his failure. The last head of the three families is Hiruma Yoichi. Who is called the devil because of his appearance. He has spiky blonde hair, sharp-shaped eyes and eyebrows, sharp pointy teeth more similar to animal fangs than anything and long pointed ears. Hiruma knows for being a ruthless person with no heart but he is like Mamori, he's a strong person with a brain. He became the head of the clan after the death of his father Yuya Hiruma when he was fifteen.

Back to Mamori who was in her office like every normal day. She was focused on some papers when she heard the scream of someone in the hall and when she run to them she found her mother consoling her aunt. Suzuna was also crying in the arms of her husband Sena Kobayakawa ( his the cousin of Mamori and her childhood friend) . Mamori didn't understand what is happening and then she saw Yamato her right hand and one of her best friend but when she looked at him in the eyes he lowered his head. Mamori was confused and she became worry of what happened and made her family so sad then she asked Yamato.

\- What happened Yamato-kun?

\- You better set in the chair before I tell you the news queen, its bad news and I am sorry for your lost.

\- Now, I am really scared. What happened Yamato? Please, tell me.

\- Our spy Akaba came today with some bad news from the Hiruma clan

And before he continue telling the news. Mamori stopped him.

\- did something happen to lily? (Lily is Mamori best friend and her cousin. Knowing that Mamori consider lily as her little sister. Lily is married with the head of the Hiruma clan and that wedding happened five years ago when lily was twenty years old).

\- Anezaki- sama. I am sorry to tell you that lily Hiruma is dead.

After that a death silence covered the hall. Mamori couldn't believe it, her best friend is dead, her sister is dead. She remembered her smile, her face and the way she act. she was kind and helped anyone who need it. For fuck sake lily was an angel. But that angel was dead. She could not cry, she is the head of the clan. She can't show her weakness, her fears or her tears. Even if her heart is torn in pieces. She lost somebody very important to her but she have to show her strength to the world. She asked Yamato with a straight face that scared everybody in the hall. Her voice was rough because she was trying to prevent the tears from falling.

\- How?

\- She tried to protect the head of the Hiruma clan. Someone infiltrate the Hiruma residence and tried to kill Hiruma-sama. But lily jumped in front of him in the right moment and was shoot instead of him. The bullet touched a sensible organ. The doctors tried everything but that was not enough and after 3 days lily died.

Mamori was shocked. A bullet. She knows that lily loved Hiruma with all her being, but to take a bullet for him. She was not like them; she was supposed to be far from the battlefield and far from their business.

\- When did all this happen?

\- one month ago queen.

\- one month? You're kidding me right? It's been a hull month and you decide to tell me now.

\- We found the truth today queen because of Akaba's good work and if it wasn't for him, we would never know.

\- explain to me. Why the Hiruma clan would keep the death of my sister a secret?

\- I really don't know queen. But the man who told Akaba about the death of your sister. Told him that Hiruma-sama threatened them and forbid them for telling anybody about the death of lily. And with what happened 4 years ago he was sure that nobody will found out about what happened to lily.

FLASHBACK

\- Lily. I missed you so much sis. Its been a long time. Why are not coming more often?

Mamori was so happy to see her cousin who was also her best friend. She hugged her tightly. but when she looked at her face she was shocked by the tears who was falling like crazy.

\- What happened lily? You can tell me anything, I am here for you. Did Hiruma do something to you? Did he hurt you? Please answer me.

\- No, it's not like this. He didn't hurt me. But.

\- But what?

\- I am sorry Mamori. I am really sorry. You know that I love you so much and I always do. You are my sister.

She cried so hard. Mamori felt hopeless in front of the only person who she considers as a sister.

\- tell me. What is bugging you, please?

\- He told me to stop coming here and to forget everything about the Anezaki's because I am a Hiruma now. And when I told him it is impossible for me to do that. He asked me to choose between my family and him. I don't know what to do Mamori, I love him too much and it's the same for you guys. What should I do Mamori?

Mamori was speechless. She heard about Hiruma's black heart but to make his own wife choose between her family and him that was cruel even for the devil itself. And then she saw the confusing and the fear in lily's face and that didn't. She knows that lily is irrevocably in love with that man and she would be so unhappy without him in her life. She decide what she's will do for the happiness of her sister.

\- It is simple sister. Hiruma-san is your husband and your new family. You cannot let him and for us we will always love you even if we don't see you anymore. So don't hurt yourself anymore and go to the man that you love. I wish you all the happiness in the world because you deserved it.

It was lily turn to be speechless. She couldn't believe what her sister told her. Abandoning her own family. But to be true to herself, she knows that a she would never survive a life without Yoichi, she loves him too much. After a five minutes of silence, lily hugged Mamori with all the power that she could master and asked her.

\- are you sure that you won't hate me someday sis?

\- I am 100% sure of it. Nobody in the clan will hate, we all love you too much for that.

\- Thank you for everything Mamori. I will always love you even if I don't see you anymore because you are a part of me.

After this last words. Lily was gone forever; she was out of their life and all that because of him. Hiruma Yoichi. Who did he think he is for asking such a thing? Who was he to take her sister from her? And after all this, a single tear felt from Mamori and she mumbled this last words.

\- I hate you Hiruma Yoichi.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

To say that Mamori was pissed off was the understatement of the year. She was so upset with this man. That was too much.

\- Who the fuck this man think he is? Asking her to never come here, he isolated her from anybody who loved her and now being the cause of her death and hide it from our clan. I will kill him.

\- Calm yourself Mamori-nee-chan? We have to call for a meeting with the other clans. Because what Hiruma-san did is horrible and he will be punish for it.

\- You're right Sena. I will ask for the worst punishment possible for this demon. Yamato call the other head's clans and ask for an urgent meeting.

\- I am sorry queen, but the meeting cannot be hold until next month.

\- What is the reason for that Yamato-kun?

\- Because Hiruma-sama and Agon-sama are on deferent mission and they will be back in one month

\- Then we will wait for their return. Yamato-kun do you know where is lily's grave?

\- Yes, I will take you if you want?

\- No, I prefer to go alone if this doesn't bother anyone of you guys.

\- No, you can go alone Mamori-nee-chan. For me I will organize a proper funeral for our sister.

\- Thank you Sena.

After this Yamato give her the name of the graveyard where lily is buried. When she arrived to the location, she was reading the names on the tombs trying to find lily's tomb and when she found it. She start crying so hard that she could't breath normally and when she stopped crying she start to speak to no one or to herself.

\- I am so sorry lily. I should've stopped you and never let you marry him. I should've make stay with as when he told you to choose. I should've done something. Anything. But now you're gone for good, I will never be able to see your smile again.

After this she starts to cry again. She blamed herself for not doing anything. she blamed lily for falling in love with that man. She blamed the world for what happen to her sister. She lost her forever. And with these thoughts she starts to walk to the graveyard entrance. And some tears were steel on her cheeks.

\- You shouldn't cry pretty lady. My aunt said that when somebody dies he go straight to heaven. And they are happy there and they are watching and protecting us all the time.

The voice of the little boy made Mamori jump. she didn't see him come to her and in her line of work doing something like that can cause your death. When she locked at the boy, she was somehow disturb like she know him, his eyes was so familiar to her and then she replied what he said to her and she start to speak.

\- Your aunt is an intelligent woman, She is right. Ah by the way my name is Mamori. What's your name little guy?

Mamori didn't know why she told that kid her name or why she want to know more about him. But something inside her told her that this kid is important to her and she should know him and protect him.

\- My name is Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you mamori-san

\- It is fine just call me Mamori and what are you doing here Ren in this graveyard at this hour? Your parents are defiantly worried about you.

\- I don't have parents, my mom is dead and my father hates me.

\- What?

\- Yeh, when my mother died I was left alone and …..

And before he ended his talk he fainted in front of her and before he touched the hard surface underneath him. Mamori catch him and she carried him in her arms to her car, when she let him in the passenger's backseat she looked at him very intensely.

\- Who are you?

When she made it to the Anezaki household. She took Ren to her room and asked Karin (the doctor of the clan) to check on him. After 15 minutes the doctor told her that Ren was tired and hungry this was the reason for him to black out


End file.
